Chutes
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: En pénétrant sur le balcon pour la partie d'échec auquel le mystérieux Pr James Moriarty l'avait convié, à Reichenbach, Holmes s'attendait à tout. "Bonsoir, Holmes. La soirée est à votre goût, j'espère ?" Sauf à ça.


**Rating** : K+  
**Genres** : Angst, Friendship.  
**Disclaimer **: Sir ACD, Guy Ritchie  
UA sur le second film, A Games of Shadows. Le visage de Moriarty est inconnu, on connaît seulement son nom - et ses agents.

**N/A : **Juste une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête - une fanfiction entière aurait pu précéder, mais à quoi bon répéter l'histoire qu'on connaît tous ? ;)

* * *

Le ton du si énigmatique _Pr James Moriarty_ tel qu'il signait au bas de ses nombreuses lettres et à l'intérieur de ses ouvrages reliés de cuir, avait été des plus sérieux lorsqu'il avait proposé à Sherlock Holmes une rencontre. Une rencontre, là où le destin du Vieux Monde se décidera, s'il reste encore quelque chose à y ajouter ; et si Holmes admirait le génie de cet homme, il le trouvait parfois décidément trop théâtral.

Il avait été aisé d'identifier le lieu, l'heure, et même la date car chacun de ses éléments était relié à ce même événement : la conférence de paix de Reichenbach, en Suisse.

Y accéder avait été chose aisée, son frère n'ayant qu'à cligner des yeux pour leur obtenir une invitation - Watson, bien évidemment, serait de la partie, la gitane était une autre paire de manche et ne semblait pas décidée à lâcher l'affaire, aussi avait-elle longuement insisté afin de les suivre (et obtenu ce grand privilège).

La soirée s'était déroulée devant eux comme le tapis rouge qui les menait à la salle de bal ; longue, tâchée des excès de certains et rendue lourde par les tensions sous-jacentes. Si le sort de leur vieille Europe se jouait réellement ici, peut-être qu'un accord aurait pu être conclu - ni Watson, ni Mycroft ne partageaient son optimisme, le premier haussant nerveusement les épaules à chaque mention de guerre, le second prophétisant qu'il en savait déjà trop pour ignorer la vérité.

Environ trois heures plus tard, alors qu'il dansait avec Sim, un homme qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme le déchu Colonel et gredin préféré du Professeur l'informa que celui-ci l'attendait sur le balcon ; il lui tint même la porte, et posa un lourd manteau de fourrure sur son dos.

La large figure du Professeur se présentait de dos, enveloppée dans le même genre de manteau ; de la fumée s'élevait tout autour de lui, embaumant l'air d'odeurs de vanille - des cigarillos.

« Bonsoir, Holmes. La soirée est à votre goût, j'espère ? »

Moriarty se tourne, le sourcil haut et l'air plus suffisant que jamais ; interdit, Sherlock ne parvient qu'à sentir la douloureuse morsure du froid sur son visage, entendant vaguement les airs joués dans la salle de bal, se distrayant comme il le pouvait en suivant les flocons de neige du regard.

Pourtant, quoiqu'il fasse, la réalité demeurait la même, et Moriarty eut tôt fait de lui faire remarquer.

« Je sais, admit-il d'un air à demi-désolé, cela peut choquer. Mais qui suis-je sinon un maître en la matière ? »

Devant lui, le regard brillant et un cigarillos pendu à ses lèvres comme une évidence qu'Holmes n'avait pas su voir, se tenait John Watson.

« Surprise, Sherlock. »

Les premiers mots qui lui viennent son ceux d'Irène, et il a l'intelligence de ne pas les répéter à voix haute, face à cette version si impossible de Watson qu'elle lui fait physiquement mal un instant, il a envie de demander au monde entier _mais qui a eu l'intelligence de diviser par zéro_, et seul le silence de son esprit vide d'explications lui répond.

John n'est pas John et Moriarty est effectivement bien plus qu'un simple Professeur au visage inconnu et aux études trop longues.

* * *

Utiliser le pseudonyme bien pratique de John Watson, ce n'était au départ qu'un alias sensé durer le temps d'une petite farce il voulait faire des études de médecine, et le cursus ne voulait pas, au départ, accepter James Oswald Moriarty et ses déjà trop nombreux domaines d'études. Et lui, évidemment, ne comptait en abandonner aucun. Prendre la place d'un petit homme trapu et jadis battu par son frère avait été simple, et, avec les mois, il s'était laissé prendre au jeu – le visage de James était devenu un vieux rêve pour la plupart de ses contacts, qu'il ne gérait désormais plus que par de nombreux intermédiaires oublieux du réel commanditaire de leurs contrats.

Quelque part, James était heureux d'avoir croisé la route de John Watson sans lui, le Noble Jeu serait décidément resté sans sel, car cette fausse identité au départ très provisoire lui avait assuré un avantage de poids et des compétences réelles dans l'art de la tromperie.

Même la large plaisanterie qu'avait été Maiwand ne l'avait jamais inquiété outre mesure, puisqu'il n'avait fait que suivre la vie de John jusque dans les plus petits détails, de sa blessure jusqu'à ses longues journées d'homme éploré dans cet hôtel miteux de la banlieue londonienne.  
_  
Bla bla bla, je suis blessé._

Et puis, il avait rencontré Sherlock Holmes.

_Bla bla bla, je suis amusé._

* * *

« Dois-je assumer que Miss Morstan savait ? Finit-il par lui répondre, acerbe comme seul un ami trahi peut l'être, et songe Moriarty avec un amusement qui doit aller si bien sur les traits doux du docteur.  
\- Oh, Mary a toujours su, lui avoue John – James ? – avec ses grands airs.  
\- Naturellement.  
\- Naturellement, Holmes. A dire vrai, je ne sais pas qui d'autre que vous ignorait la vérité – Lestrade, peut-être, mais nous savons tout deux qu'il présente quelques particularités qui, disons, le limitent ? »  
Son sourire est étonnamment franc tandis que Holmes perd toute couleur, son teint déjà rendu cadavérique par leur escapade en train et sa rencontre impromptue avec des débris de métal virant à un blanc cireux dont John avait rapidement calculé toutes les origines et conséquences, tandis que James haussait un sourcil distrait à la vue de son ennemi dans un tel état.

(Il faillit lui faire une remarque, mais se retint après tout, Holmes comme Watson savaient tous les risques qu'ils encouraient, si d'aventure ils décidaient de se lancer à poursuite).

* * *

Holmes était une source sans fin de distractions face à laquelle il se trouvait bien souvent obligé de créer des crimes de toute pièce, afin de satisfaire à son égo, ses envies et son esprit qui ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêter de tourner. L'occasion de le voir à l'œuvre était un de ces plaisirs égoïstes dont James ne se lassait jamais d'être le spectateur autant que l'instigateur.

Puis, quand il fut clair que la compagnie d'Holmes devenait trop régulière et surtout, surtout trop routinière, James eut cette piquante idée d'intégrer une nouveauté dans l'équation.

\- Miss Morstan, je vais avoir besoin de vos services.

Le regard amusé de Mary avait croisé le sien, sa satisfaction une petite touche au milieu de toute son impatience oh, elle aussi avait su satisfaire à leurs étranges usages et avait trouvé le moyen de se faire embaucher comme gouvernante, mais sans avoir besoin de changer son nom.

Tout ce que Mary Morstan avait eu besoin de changer, c'était la bague de Sebastian Moran.

* * *

Holmes ne le lui dit pas, mais la fourrure sombre du manteau s'accorde bien avec ses yeux clairs, ses cheveux d'un brun cendré qu'il a élégamment plaqué en arrière il revoit encore Sim les aider à se préparer, ou plutôt les observer d'un œil curieux tandis que Mycroft la contraignait à enfiler une robe à la coupe plus saillante et à se parer de bijoux qu'elle trouvât laids quoique finement réalisés.

Il revoit Watson, tous les jours depuis des années, et se demande enfin comment il a pu être si aveugle.

Il n'y réfléchit pas longtemps – ils sont seuls sur le balcon depuis que Moran a fermé la porte, et s'il en croît ce que lui dit Watson – _James_ – Miss Morstan sera sa première destination. Sachant que Moriarty n'épilogue pas et est d'un genre plus expéditif que Blackwood ou tous ceux qui l'ont précédé, Holmes songe qu'il n'aurait pas tourné autour du pot longtemps, quitte à lui donner autre chose que des pseudonymes.

C'est un pari risqué, et il n'y a personne pour les entendre. L'attentat dans la salle de bal pouvait démarrer à tout instant, et s'il avait d'abord pensé à Watson pour l'empêcher, il ne lui restait que Sim sur qui compter – pour reconnaître un frère au visage changé.

Devinant le fil de ses pensées, ce fût Moriarty qui l'interrompit, un sourire amène placardé sur le visage de John, aux yeux clairs désormais couverts d'un voile sombre, le bleu liquide de son regard figé dans une marre de gel opaque.

Le changement était saisissant – là où John n'était que postures trop droites et presque timorées, Moriarty était d'une nonchalance indolente, accoudé à la balustrade enneigé avec un air des plus aristocratiques, son menton haut et son torse bombé, mais jamais trop, toujours avec cette précision mécanique qui signait chacune des affaires dans lesquelles il trempait. Il y a quelque chose dans son visage de beaucoup plus sévère, un regard un peu plus torve peut-être, qui ne trompait pas – cet homme n'était pas John Watson, même s'il portait son visage et ses habits.

\- De même que Mycroft et sa bedaine de bureaucrate, Sim la gitane ne vous sera d'aucune utilité ce soir, se moqua-t-il au milieu du silence, usant du ton affable de John pour plaisanter.

\- Je ne comptais pas là-dessus, corrigea Holmes en retenant la fourrure brune sur son épaule, l'empêchant de choir sur le sol glissant du balcon de pierre.  
Les lèvres de Watson s'ourlent dans un rictus provocateur, et sa moustache ne cache qu'à peine les contours hideux de sa grimace.

\- Oh, tiens donc.

Puis, du ton le plus désinvolte qu'il put :

\- J'espère que vous ne comptiez pas sur _moi_, s'enquit-il avec un air plus carnassier qu'inquiet.  
\- J'ai pourtant pu compter sur vous pour me sauver, dans le train, trancha Holmes en faisant quelques pas, Moriarty le laissant faire, fumant son cigarillo avec une lenteur d'automate, ses gestes décomposés en une myriade d'autres, plus simples.  
\- Hm, fit-il, exhalant une fumée blanche aux odeurs de menthol, pas moi. John.  
\- Ah, oui. _John._

\- Ceci dit, à ma décharge, nous ne sommes pas deux personnes si différentes, tenta de s'expliquer Moriarty en le laissant s'installer à côté de lui sur la rambarde. Il est plus mesuré et se contente de peu. J'ai davantage de projets qu'une jolie femme et un cabinet dans un quartier tranquille de Londres. Cela se comprend, non ?  
Tout pendant qu'il parlait, il lui avait offert un cigarillo, l'avait laissé le coincer entre ses lèvres rougies par le froid et bleuies par les coups Moran et ses hommes avaient toujours su faire un travail assez correct lorsque cela concernait une rosse ou deux, il devait le reconnaître.

\- Puis-je ?  
\- Faites, l'enjoignit Holmes, ses lèvres pincés par son bras douloureux dans lequel Moriarty avait volontairement cogné, feignant l'indifférence.  
Souriant avec ses airs de démons, il lui siffla alors avec tout l'aplomb coutumier de John :

\- Admettez tout de même que de vous voir reconstruire la toile de Moriarty au fil rouge dans mon ancien cabinet a quelque chose de profondément ironique, Holmes.  
Il acquiesça distraitement, ses yeux rivés sur le briquet qui tardait à se manifester.

\- Je m'étonne que vous ne fumiez pas la pipe comme feu notre ami John, contra-t-il alors, les flammes rougeoyantes de l'allumette à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
\- Et je m'étonne que vous acceptiez de fumer ce que je consomme d'ordinaire. Un peu bousculé, Holmes ? Enchaîna-t-il en laissant l'air sceptique de Watson transparaître sur son visage tout sourire.  
Distrait par les couleurs changeantes de l'extrémité du cigarillo, Holmes n'avait su qu'acquiescer d'un air vague, ses yeux perdus sur les volutes blanches de fumée qui s'étiraient avec hâte dans les airs froids et perturbés du balcon.

\- A vous de me le dire, _James _», souffla-t-il enfin, ses yeux sombres quittant enfin sa contemplation pour venir croiser ceux de Moriarty.  
Holmes envoya le cigarillo sur la table d'échec, laissant les yeux clairs de sa Nemesis en suivre chaque élégante courbe jusqu'à ce que la cible soit finalement atteinte, renversant au passage une partie des noirs. Son dos s'arqua en arrière, et son pied prit appui sur la table tandis qu'il enlaçait une dernière fois John.

Puis, dans un silence suivi d'un long cri strident dont les honora James, il les précipita, tous les trois, tout au fond des chutes.


End file.
